1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for linking a document with associated reference information. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving document images and linking the received image with electronic reference information, wherein the image is communicated using standard, existing equipment that otherwise would not have this capability. For example, a standard fax machine may be used to convey a document having a portion electronically linked to electronic audio information. The present application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/124,381, filed Sep. 17, 1993, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 07/918,150, filed Jul. 24, 1992, now abandoned, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 07/840,808, filed Feb. 25, 1992, now abandoned.